


Parade

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gibbs in uniform, M/M, Marines, Oral Sex, Parades, dress blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Gibbs to march in the 4th of July parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No.”

“But J! They asked so nicely!” Tony gave Jethro the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

Jethro closed his eyes and sighed. “Damnit, Tony, you know I don't do parades.” He’d hoped for a quiet Saturday at home, but instead, with 3 hours notice, Tony was standing in front of him with his dress blues, telling him he should be marching with the Marine Corps contingent in the parade. Today. And he was using _the_ eyes. “Why’d they come to _you_ anyway.”

“Because you've been refusing for years, so they started asking me about 5 years ago. This year, I _maaay_ have said yes.”

Jethro looked the uniform over, tugging at the waist. “I'm a full time househusband now, who knows if this thing even fits anymore.”

Tony sighed. “Babe, you're still as lean and mean as the day we met. It'll fit, trust me.” He fluttered his eyes, and he knew Jethro was hooked.

Jethro gave Tony an exasperated look. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Well, I promise I'll make it up to you,” Tony said with a cheeky grin, draping the uniform on the bed and pulling his lover close.

Jethro smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I'll have to think of something extra special for tonight then.” He felt his boxers shifting as his cock reacted to the suggestion.

“How 'bout I start right now?” Tony asked, as he slid Jethro's boxers past his hips, thumbs brushing the skin of his hips and following them quickly with his lips. “Now Gunny,” he said as he dropped to his knees, letting the boxers pool at Jethro’s feet, “Leadership principles of the Marine Corps Officers.” He gripped the base of Jethro's erection and looked up at him. “ _Now_ , Gunny.”

“One. Be Technically and tactically proficient. Maintain a high level of competence in your Military Occupational Specialty. Your proficiency will earn the respect of your Marines.” Jethro struggled through as he felt Tony's tongue tracing down the length of his cock.

“Two. Know yourself and seek self improvement. Use the leadership traits to evaluate your strengths and weaknesses. An accurate and clear understanding of yourself and a comprehension of group behavior will help you determine the best way to deal with any given situation.” _Shit_. He let out a hiss when Tony’s lips covered the head, and he gently mouthed the sensitive ridge.

“Three. Know your Marines and look out for their welfare.You should know your Marines and how they react to different situations. This knowledge can save lives. Knowledge of your Marines' personalities will enable you, as the leader, to decide how best to employ each Marine.” His knees almost buckled as Tony took his entire length into his mouth and he felt the back of his throat. _Eight more._

Jethro rushed through principles four through ten, groaning as Tony gripped him tight around principle eight when he almost came. “Not until you've finished your task, Gunny.”

As he grunted out the last words of principle ten, he noticed Tony sucking on two of his fingers. He raised his eyebrows and watched his lover for a few seconds. Then Tony took him back into his mouth and he felt him cupping his balls, pressing his fingers against the sensitive skin behind. “Fuck.” He leaned his head back as Tony kept swirling small circles with his fingers, then slowly sliding them further back.

He resisted the urge to grab Tony's hair and fuck his mouth, feeling the familiar tingling low in his belly. His balls tightened, but Tony backed up quickly. “Nope. One more, Marine.”

Jethro growled at the grinning fool at his feet, and recited principle 11. “Eleven. Seek responsibility and take responsibility for your actions.” He inhaled sharply as Tony's fingers slid into him. “Actively seek out challenging assignments for your professional development. Seeking responsibilities also means that you take the responsibility for your actions.” He had to grip Tony's shoulders when he felt Tony brush against his prostate, and he moaned. “You are responsible for all your unit does or fails to do. Stick by your convictions and be willing to accept justified and constructive criticism.” With that, Tony swallowed his cock, fucking him with his fingers, and Jethro came, hard, deep into Tony’s throat.

“Well done, Marine.” Tony said, licking his lips and looking up at Jethro through those long eyelashes he loved so much.

When Jethro could breathe properly again, he cupped Tony's chin and pulled him into a kiss. “You still owe me.”

Three hours later, Jethro was stepping off with the color guard, holding the rifle on his shoulder. They'd asked the regular color guard to march with the enlisted troops, and had guests who were physically able do the honor. Beside him, carrying the US flag was a boy barely out of high school who’d lost his left arm and part of his leg to an IED in Afghanistan. Beside him was a woman who’d been in a firefight in Iraq in 2006. Another old-timer was carrying the second rifle. A Vietnam veteran, one of the few there today who were still able-bodied enough to pass muster. Jethro was sweating and too old for this crap, but he guessed it wasn't so bad, seeing the rest of the people who had joined the enlisted kids behind them.  Although he was annoyed when the drill sergeant tried to inspect his uniform, but gave a half smile when the kid couldn't find anything to gripe about.

As they neared the podium, he smiled when he heard Tony and Abby and Katherine on the sidelines. Of course, with wolf whistles. Then again, a whole contingent of Marines in their dress blues? Even he had to admit it was pretty breathtaking.

They stood together that day to honor the very first soldiers of this country. The ones who fought for independence, and won, against an incredible super power across the sea. Anna wasn't a fan of the 21 gun salute, so they stuck to watching fireworks at home on the TV later that night. All in all, it was a good day.

And as Tony sat on the couch with his head resting on Jethro's chest, he was definitely looking forward to making it up to the man he loved.


	2. Making it up to Jethro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony forgot to make it up to Jethro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, I'm continuing this purely for smut purposes. I hope it's not too cheesy!

Tony stretched and yawned as everyone gathered themselves and headed for their respective rooms. “Wow, I didn't think this would go that late,” he said, as he and Jethro trudged up their stairs. They didn't have to be quiet, since it was Katherine and Abby's night with the baby.

Jethro grinned and just followed behind his lover. No doubt he was tired, as was Jethro, but he’d made a promise to make it up to him. When they got to the top of the stairs, Jethro quickly grabbed Tony from behind and pushed him against the wall. “Did you forget?”

Tony pushed back for a second, until he felt his lover’s hand working to get past the waistband of his pants. He relaxed and played along. “Forget what?” He asked, innocently.

“I sweated my ass off today in that uniform. I'm too old for crap like that. I could have been at home working in the basement, or out fishing with a cold beer. But you  _ insisted _ . So now you're going to make it up to me.” Jethro’s hand was kneading Tony's ass, fingers dipping lower, making Tony twitch in excitement.

“How would you like me to do that, dear?” He asked, fluttering his eyes and looking over his shoulder at the almost feral grin on Jethro's face.

“Lie on the bed. Now.” He pulled his hand out of Tony’s pants and smacked his ass, hard. Tony yelped and giggled [no, he laughed. He definitely  _ didn't  _ giggle] as he ran towards the room. Jethro took a few deep breaths and decided on his plan. He strode into the room seriously and tried to hide his smile as he saw his lover, naked, lying on his stomach on the bed. “Oh no, roll over soldier.” He said, sternly. He turned toward Tony’s closet, ignoring the noises Tony was making in an effort to seduce him into a quick lovemaking session. He rummaged around a bit until he heard Tony flop onto the mattress with a sigh of disappointment.

He turned around with five of Tony's ties in his hands. Not his good ones, he knew better than that, but Tony still looked distressed. “Uh, J? We um...we bought things so we don't have to use my ties...I mean, the silk…” Jethro pulled their newest purchase out from the nightstand and put it into Tony’s mouth. They weren't heavy into bondage, but the ball gag was worth it sometimes.

“Enough yabba yabba. I know what we have, and I know what I want.” He quickly secured Tony's wrists to the posts of the bed, grinning as he watched his cock twitch with the tightening of the knots. “I had to stand in the sun, sweating, for hours.” He used a dark green tie to blindfold Tony, then climbed off the bed. He had two more ties, so Tony had to know what was coming, but he wanted to tease first. “I waited all day and most of the night for you to make it up to me.” He grabbed Tony's ankle and tied it to the foot board before Tony could pull back. “I have a funny feeling you  _ forgot. _ ” He repeated the action for Tony's other leg. “So now, you'll make it up to me on  _ my _ terms.”

Tony whined and tried to rock his hips, but he was too tightly bound. Jethro grinned widely at the sight of his lover, the lead agent of one of the best federal investigative teams, the man to whom he'd taught all of his dirtiest interrogation techniques and who could break almost any suspect in a matter of minutes, lying helpless and whimpering in desire on his bed. Then, he went to the bathroom. The door was open, and he had denied Tony his sense of touch and vision, which meant he’d be focusing more on his hearing. He brushed his teeth, hopped into the shower to make sure he was clean, then grabbed the lube from the medicine cabinet and began prepping his ass for what he wanted. He made sure the cap flipped open loudly, and he rewarded Tony with his own groans of pleasure as he touched himself. He pulled a plug from the bottom drawer of the vanity and inserted it, knowing he might want to take a while to tease Tony, and he wanted to stay ready.

After a good 20 minutes, he returned to find Tony still struggling against the ties, his hard cock bouncing against his belly with each attempt. “You know what you have to do if it's too much,” he whispered into Tony's ear, smirking as the man jumped at the closeness. He shook his head, though, and Jethro returned to the foot of the bed. Jethro had taught Tony a few words in ASL, one of which was their safe word, so he made a point to keep watching Tony's hands. They rarely did things like this, but Jethro didn't want to take any chances. He ran his fingers gently up and down Tony’s calves and feet, causing shaking laughter from Tony as he tried to get away from the brushing of rough fingers against the sensitive arches of his feet. Jethro knew just where to touch him to drive him wild...in many ways.

“So, Tony… You know how long I waited in that lineup for the parade to start?” Tony froze as Jethro walked around the bed and his hand stroked up the outside of his body. He shook his head. “An hour, Tony. Do you think you'd like to wait that long?” His lip curled into a smirk at the whine he got in response. “Then afterwards, that ceremony? Standing in the heat because I had the  _ honor _ of being in the color guard? That made 2 hours of just waiting and enduring what was given and doing what I was told.” Tony’s whine turned into muffled begging when Jethro ran a hand up the side of Tony's torso, ghosting close to his nipple, but backing away at the last minute. This kind of thing was torture for Tony. He picked on Jethro for not being patient, but Tony was the  _ king _ of instant gratification.

“Honestly, I'm not even 100% sure  _ what  _ I want to do to you right now.” Tony's breathing had sped up and he looked almost painfully hard, a bead of precum prominent on his cock. Jethro  _ never _ talked this much, especially since Tony was so used to doing all the talking, and it was driving him crazy. He loved hearing Jethro's voice, no matter the context, and his lover knew it. He was using that against him. “Oh, I know we have all kinds of toys we've bought lately, but I'm not feeling like using them. You know how I like to use my hands…” he let his voice trail off as he dragged his fingers across Tony's stomach, barely missing the head of his leaking cock. Tony groaned as his hips bucked at the sensation.

Jethro continued pacing around the bed, silently touching every inch of Tony's body, even briefly grazing his overly sensitive balls and nipples, but avoiding his cock. Suddenly, he wrapped his lube-coated fingers around Tony's shaft and began stroking. Tony moaned into his gag, relief flooding his brain as he neared his climax, until he felt something close around the base of his cock. A cock ring. Jethro was in this for the long haul, and going to keep him hard and on edge for a long time. _ Damnit! _

Jethro laughed. “Didn't think you were getting  _ off _ that easy did you? Oh no, I have plans. Plans that involve  _ me _ getting off twice tonight.” Tony shuddered. Usually he was the one cumming multiple times, if for nothing else but the 10 years between them giving him an advantage. He felt the bed dip between his feet, and he felt Jethro's cold, wet fingers sliding between his legs, and he moaned each time they brushed against his hole. Jethro took his time, backing off, leaning over Tony to tease his nipples, lick a line between them and down his stomach, never again touching his aching cock. Each time he returned to Tony’s ass, he did more--first sliding one finger inside him, then two, then coming back to scissor his fingers and prep Tony for what he hoped would be sweet relief. Each time his fingers slipped away, Tony groaned and whimpered and begged but his hands remained in tight fists. He may have had tears of frustration sliding from under the blindfold, but he wouldn't safe word just for frustration.

Jethro couldn't get Tony into a position that would let him hit his prostate, and he knew it. Tony secretly hoped he’d get at least one leg released, but no such luck. Jethro settled between his legs and pushed three lubed fingers between Tony’s tight cheeks, watching him try to bend his knees to grant him better access. “Shhh, relax Tony.  _ You're  _ making it up to  _ me _ , remember?” He slid his fingers out, then back in, then out for longer as he stroked and massaged Tony in various different areas. Then, just as he pulled his fingers out the last time, he pushed his cock into Tony hard, as deep as he could go in this position. Tony tensed and would have screamed his surprise and pleasure if it hadn't been for the gag. Jethro paused and let Tony adjust to his width before moving, slowly, inside his lover.

Tony tried to thrust against Jethro, tried to buck his hips to get friction for his cock, but Jethro was too good at what he'd done. There were times Tony could cum just from penetration, but it required being fucked deep and hard, not this teasing tempo Jethro was giving him. He felt the blindfold getting wetter as he cried his frustration, begging to be fucked properly, but Jethro wouldn't concede. Suddenly, Tony felt him picking up the pace. He brought his mouth to Tony's nipples as he took his own pleasure, feeling Tony writhe beneath him, begging for what he needed. Jethro felt himself getting close, with the fast, shallow fucking and the plug in his ass, and he leaned back and let Tony hear him. He watched as Tony’s cock leaked all over his belly, strings of precum dripping from the head with every thrust. He knew that all he would have to do now is release the cock ring and Tony would probably explode...but not yet. He pushed himself as deep as he could into Tony and filled him with his cum as Tony tried to keep fucking himself on Jethro’s cock. He checked again, and Tony’s hands were gripping and fisting at the bed posts, but no sign of a safe word.

Jethro pulled back, knowing he very well might take a while to get hard again, but if anyone could get him there it was Tony. He whispered into his ear, “take some breaths, my love, I'll be back.” Tony was snarling now, his frustration slightly deflating his erection. Jethro simply smiled and patted his belly as he slid off the bed and cleaned himself up. If they were going to finish this, Tony had some work to do. When he returned with a washcloth for Tony, the man had relaxed some. He leaned over him and kissed his neck while he made sure his cum was not staining the sheets. Tony was obviously annoyed now, though, still bound as he was, and Jethro whispered to him, “if you want to finish, you'll have to get me ready for round two.”

Jethro pulled the gag from Tony’s mouth and he shook his head. “I swear to God Gibbs, if you don't let me up or get me off…”

Jethro huffed in amusement. “What? You'll what? And I'm Gibbs now?” As annoyed as Tony was, he wasn't calling this off, so Jethro kept going. “You want to make it up to me, then get me ready for round two. The sooner I’m ready, the sooner you can cum too.” Tony was silent for a while, and Jethro noticed his cock had begun to fill again. He climbed onto the bed, ignoring the protests from his knee, and straddled Tony’s face. He removed the blindfold so he could see Tony's eyes as he focused on the task at hand. With a smirk, Tony set to work. He’d always been damn good at this, from their first time on the couch, but this time he started with Jethro's balls. It felt damn good this soon after he came, and Jethro gasped and moaned as Tony's tongue made its slow circles and his lips worked the skin. His cock made a valiant effort and Tony noticed immediately. He leaned back and took the whole thing into his mouth, which wasn't all that difficult right now. But the more Tony rolled it around and sucked and nibbled and pulled, Jethro felt himself harden and fill Tony’s mouth and throat. He pulled back to avoid cutting off Tony’s air supply, but Tony leaned forward and sucked harder. Jethro moaned as he felt Tony’s tongue lap at his balls.  _ Fuck _ he was good.

Jethro's moan made Tony hum with pride. Just feeling Jethro go from almost zero to hard and moaning had brought Tony back to writhing and he could feel his cock jumping and twitching with every movement. His excitement made Jethro moan and his thighs shook as Tony pulled back and dipped his tongue into the slit, collecting precum on his tongue and meeting Jethro's eyes as he smiled and licked his lips. Jethro slid back and straddled his hips, reaching behind him and  _ finally _ stroked Tony. He slid even further back and lowered himself between Tony’s legs. He slid two fingers inside Tony, immediately brushing his prostate, causing Tony to arch his back and shout his name. He reached down and grabbed the plug he’d cleaned a few minutes prior and slid it in place of his fingers.

“Fuck! Oh God yes!” Tony screamed as the plug slid into place. Now he was definitely grateful for the cock ring, or he’d have cum right there. He wanted to wrap himself around his lover, to throw him to the bed and nail him to the mattress for all this teasing, to tie  _ him _ to the bed post and show him what for. But he couldn't. All he could do was lie and wait for what he hoped to God was coming.

And soon enough, Jethro straddled his hips again and thrust himself down on Tony’s cock. He wanted to draw this out longer, but he knew Tony wouldn't last.  _ He _ wouldn't last. He gripped his cock and started stroking as he rode Tony, staring him straight in the eyes. He felt Tony thrusting into him as hard as he could, and as he felt his balls tighten, he reached beneath him and unsnapped the cock ring, making Tony curse and scream his name as he came, hard, in his ass. Jethro found his release just seconds later, making Tony moan as Jethro kept rocking on his still-oversensitive cock, and calling his name, covering his chest with ribbons of white.

Jethro collapsed onto one arm, using the other to untie Tony’s wrist. Before he could get the other hand undone, Tony curled his arm around his neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss. When they both needed air, Jethro pulled back, and Tony grinned. “Missed that,” he said.

Jethro smiled back, “Yeah, one downside to that gag. No yabba yabba...but I miss those gorgeous lips of yours.” He knew Tony would still be annoyed about being kept on edge like that, so he figured some kissing-up would help.

“Mmm, maybe next time it'll be my turn.” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

“You don't have the patience, spanky.” Jethro grinned as he kissed Tony again and freed his other hand. “Now let’s shower before we stick together.”

Tony shifted and felt the plug still in his ass. He went to remove it, but Jethro smiled. “Leave it. Might want a quickie in the morning.”

“Who says younger guys are the insatiable ones?” Tony laughed as Jethro crawled off of him and untied his ankles, kissing the redness that would definitely still be noticeable in the morning.

“Oh, you're pretty insatiable too,” Jethro responded, smacking Tony’s ass as he passed. He’d say they were even for this parade baloney. Heck, maybe he’d go to the next one too.

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic is taking way too long to get to the good stuff. So this Tibbs gets the good stuff.


End file.
